


Distracting Boyfriends and Sleepy Kisses

by ElleF



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleF/pseuds/ElleF
Summary: Phil just wants his boyfriend to pay attention to him.





	Distracting Boyfriends and Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I guess all I write is established relationship fluff, even though that's the genre I least like to read myself ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Daaaan,” Phil whined, drawing out the “A” in his best friend’s name as he flopped onto the couch next to him.

“What,” Dan deadpanned, steadfastly ignoring Phil as he typed away at his laptop.

Phil crawled up the couch towards him, placing his head on Dan’s shoulder so he was able to see what Dan was writing. “New video script?” he asked.

“When inspiration hits, it pours,” Dan replied, still not pausing his typing.

“That is definitely not the correct saying,” Phil giggled as he snuggled deeper into Dan’s side. He laid there for moment before wiggling again, trying to get comfortable. Stilling for another moment, he squirmed again, this time jostling Dan’s computer.

Dan sighed and put aside his laptop, turning his full attention on the needy man next to him. “Ok, ok, what is it?”

“I just… wanted some cuddles?” Phil looked up at Dan, a pout on his full lips, doing his best puppy impression.

Dan rolled his eyes and laughed. “C’mon, you know I can’t say no to your puppy-dog eyes!” He twined an arm around Phil’s shoulders and pulled him in deeper against his side. Phil sighed contentedly and nuzzled his nose into Dan’s neck. 

“I love you, you know that?” Phil breathed, tickling Dan’s neck.

Dan blushed, because no matter how many times Phil said that to him, he still could hardly believe it was true. Plus, Phil had just breathed on his neck and he was still quite sensitive there.

“I know,” Dan replied, kissing the top of Phil’s head.

Phil whined, and tilted his head up. His eyes were still closed, but his lips were pursed slightly, and Dan huffed out a quiet laugh, knowing this was Phil-speak for wanting a kiss. Dan closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Phil’s, letting out a soft sigh as he did so. No matter how many times they did this, it never failed to spread a slight tingle throughout his body. The tingle only deepened when Phil pulled back and looked into his eyes, light blue meeting chocolate brown and they shared a sleepy smile.

“I love you, too, Phil,” Dan breathed. “But I also need to finish this script.” Dan shot Phil one last fond grin before shifting him over and grabbing his laptop again. He somehow managed to balance his computer on his lap while Phil’s legs intertwined with his and he pressed his entire body against Dan’s. Dan was just glad he had his left hand to type with still.

Soon, Dan felt Phil’s breathing even out as he dropped off to sleep, and smiled to himself even as he continued to type away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic! I was thinking about doing a smutty sequel but honestly, I don't really know. Lmk if y'all would want that :)
> 
> Tumblr: astroelle


End file.
